Mafia Pet
by terradog13
Summary: Ivan is the leader of one of the biggest mafia groups in New York. One night, one of his dealers brings him a boy who had been selling himself in his territory. Ivan becomes curious because of the boy's blue eyes and decides to make him his pet.
1. Chapter 1

**This ****is ****just ****a ****short ****prologue ****before ****the ****actual ****first ****chapter****.**

Ivan looked over the boy, perhaps just barely out of his teens, who was looking away from him. He was wearing a dirty and tattered brown aviator jacket with very tight and filthy jeans. He looked up at the anxious man who was wringing his hands in front of him.

"Where did you find him?" He asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"I-I found him selling himself in your territory. I was about to kill him before I thought that you might want to do something with him yourself." Ivan smiled sweetly and tilted his head, his eyes narrowing.

"Like what?"

"Y-you could torture him or kill him in any which way you please, or," at this his small eyes roved over the boy on the floor. "You could have some fun with him." At this, the boy's head sunk even forward. Ivan`slowly reached out his arm. He placed two fingers beneath his chin and tipped it up towards him. He was surprised by the color of his eyes. His eyes were a sky blue, maybe beautiful and shining at one point, but now, they were as dull and lifeless as the rest of him. Ivan tilted his head, smiling.

"You have such beautiful eyes." He saw something flicker through those blue eyes before the boy looked sharply turned his head back towards him.

"While you're with me, you will not hide these eyes from me. You may turn away from others as much as you please, but you must never avert your gaze when I'm talking to you or we are alone." The boy seemed to mull it over before finally nodded. He patted his head before caressing his face.

"Excellent. From now on, you will be my pet, da?"


	2. Chapter 2

The man who had been nervously wringing his hands sighed in relief. Ivan waved his hand.

"You may go now." The man nodded and quickly walked out. Ivan stretched his hand out to the boy.

"Can you get up?" The boy took his hand and stood up, Ivan standing up after him. He could now see he was a little taller, the boy eye-level with his chest. While still holding the boy's hand, he began to walk away. He looked back to see the boy look startled for a second, his eyes flaring up, before dying down to that dull blue again. He lead him down a long hallway, not stopping until they reached a violet door. Ivan opened it to show a sparse bedroom, holding only a giant bed and a full-length mirror. As Alfred entered the room, Ivan dropped his hand and turned to close the door before turning back towards Alfred.

"Now, what is your name?" The boy stared at him for a minute before answering.

"...Alfred..." He whispered. Ivan stared down at him.

"Alfred. Well, Alfred, from now on, you will sleep with me." Alfred's eyes flashed, brightening to a bright blue as they widened in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Alfred shook his head, looking away as he muttered again. Ivan grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards

"I told you to look at me when we're alone. Don't make me have to punish you so early." The boy nodded, his eyes turning somehow even duller at the word punish. Ivan smiled.

"Good boy. Now, what did you say?" Alfred blushed, just the slightest bit.

"I've never slept in a bed before." Ivan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Never? What about when you lived your parents?" At the word parents, his eyes flashed blue fire with rage before quickly dulled again. Ivan was starting to think the lifeless look was nothing but a facade

"My parents," he growled, " left me as a baby next to a dumpster. The people who adopted me thought that a bed was something you earned by yourself. If course, they took any money I earned so I never had one. And after I ran away, anyone I fucked kicked me out when I was done, saying that something as dirty as me was lucky to get paid." Ivan shook with fury at the life Alfred had had to live before he met him..

"From now on, you will always sleep in a bed as long as you listen to what I say." He nodded. Ivan smiled and motioned towards the bed.

"Now, go to bed. I have some business to take care of, but I will be back later." The boy looked wary for a second before finally nodding and heading towards the bed. Ivan walked over to the switch and was about to turn it off when Alfred asked,

"Will my life be better now?" Ivan smiled as he turned it off and began to close the door after himself.

"I swear it."

* * *

_Knives. They stuck out like pins from her thin body. _

"_Why? Why would you do this?" She cried as a shadowy figure approached. Ivan tried to move to help her, but his arms and legs were chained to the wall as it happened all over again, as the figure once again cut her, hurt her. maimed he- _Ivan woke with a start, quickly looking at the source of the warmth around his chest. Alfred was laying his chest on his, his arms wrapped around his neck. _My neck! _he thought.

"Alfred," he growled, where is my scarf?" Alfred, who had been face-down on his chest, quickly sat up and picked the folded scarf up from beside him. Ivan snatched it from him, wrapping it around his neck, once again hiding the scars from back then. Alfred's eyes filled with hurt. Ivan sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I'm sorry, little one. It's just that I very rarely take my scarf off, understand?" Alfred stared at him.

"Because of the scars." He said it as a statement. Ivan's arms tightened just slightly.

"Sometimes there are things people never talk about from their past. Those scars are one of them. Never mention them again." Alfred nodded. Ivan smiled before lowering his hands to Alfred's hips, moving him so he sat in his lap as he sat up.

"How would you like some breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan took the boy's hand and led him to a small room in which sat only a table and two chairs. Ivan sat down and motioned for Alfred to sit across from him. He quietly sat down and stared at him. Ivan tilted his head in question.

"Is something wrong?"

"You are very strange." Ivan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh? How so?"

"You still haven't touched me in that way yet, even though you want to." The smile reached Ivan's eyes and he relaxed as he took Alfred's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Because I don't want to scare you, little one. I want you to be happy." Alfred was quiet and continued to say nothing until after breakfast. As Ivan was about to take him to his room, he looked him up and down.

"We can't have you wearing those filthy rags. Once you get new clothes, we'll burn these." Alfred's grip tightened and he shook his head.

"Please let me keep the jacket. It's the only thing I have left of my brother." Ivan smiled and nodded.

"It is good that you consider your siblings important." His dream flashed through his mind, and he shivered. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Alfred was looking at him curiously. Ivan ignored him and led him down the hall and outside. They kept walking until Ivan stopped in front of a small shop. When they went inside there was a loud greeting from the back.

"Please wait a minute! I'll be right there." After many loud noises and muttered curses, a man came forward from behind a rack of shirts. He had long blond hair with some hair growing on his chin and blue eyes. He had on a brown vest and trousers with a white shirt and green tie. His eyes lit up when he saw Ivan.

"Ah, Ivan. Perfect timing. Your suit just came in, it's in the back." Ivan smiled and shook his head, pushing Alfred in front of him.

"Actually Francis, I came to get new clothes for him." Francis walked forward and circled the boy, like a shark.

"I believe I have some things in his size." He began to walk to the back of the store towards the storerooms. As he waited he began to remember when he had first given the shop to Francis.

He had once been an assassin for him, able to throw small knives across a room and not miss his target. He had been very surprised when he had come asking to be his tailor instead of his killer. He sat there, still reminiscing, until Francis gave a cough, drawing his attention. Francis gestured towards the back as Alfred stepped out. He wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt.

"Simple, but nice." Ivan said, nodded. As he walked closer, Ivan noticed the suit hung off him some. When he said this aloud, Francis glowered at him.

"Well, just feed the poor boy. He's a stick!" Ivan smiled.

"He'll be getting plenty of food now." Ivan pulled out some money and gave it to Francis.

"Thanks for the clothes. I'll be back later for the suit. And with that, he took Alfred's hand and returned to his home. When they were back in their room, Ivan spoke.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Wait here, alright?" He closed the bathroom door behind him and undressed. He turned the knobs and stepped in. He took some soap and rubbed over his body, not wanting to miss a spot. When his brushed his fingers across the scars on his neck, he stopped. He thought of the bastard who had done it, the man who had made him feel weak and useless as he hurt Ivan's sisters. _I was strong in the end, _he thought grimly. _ And that's what matters. _He quickly finished showering and, wrapping a towel around his waist, went into his room. Alfred immediately looked up from his place on the bed, staring at Ivan's chest or the small scars that were also on it.

"The ones on my chest and back are from fights and assassination attempts."

When he walked over to the bed, Alfred leaned forward and traced a small one that went across his collarbone. Ivan chuckled.

"That one is from a fight with Francis. I accidentally ripped a suit in front of him. _Never _damage your clothes around him, or he'll become a beast."

"He was actually able to hurt you?" Ivan shook his head.

"I didn't want to fight back because I did not want to hurt him by mistake, He is my friend and it would make me very sad if he was hurt." Alfred tilted his head, looking up at him.

"Would you be sad if I was hurt?" Ivan took his hand and lightly kissed each knuckle, looking directly into the blue eyes that amazed him so.

"I would be furious. I would track down whoever did it and hurt him twice the amount that he had hurt you. I would kill any who dared to take you from me." Ivan decided to change the subject to something lighter.

"What would you like to do today? Today is all for you." Alfred blushed before responding.


End file.
